


Gays only GC

by gravitylove



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Crack and Angst, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitylove/pseuds/gravitylove
Summary: Sungjin adds his friends in a gc, how does this go?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 1





	Gays only GC

_Sungjin has added Jae, Younghyun, Wonpil, and Dowoon to a GC_

**Jae:** what is this

 **Sungjin:** it's a gc dummy

 **Jae:** YEAH I KNOW BUT WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE

 **Younghyun:** rude

 **Wonpil:** sungjin you know i didnt wanna be in another gc

 **Dowoon:** WHO ARE YOU GUYS

_Younghyun has left the gc_

**Sungjin:** oh hell no

_Sungjin has added Younghyun to a GC_

**Younghyun:** I HATE YOU

 **Sungjin:** love you too

 **Dowoon:** while we are in here let's get to know each other before we all kill each other

 **Jae:** hi i'm jae, i like to play stardew valley, i play guitar, i'm gay

 **Wonpil:** omg i'm gay too

 **Younghyun:** damn i'm also gay maybe i'll stay

 **Dowoon:** hi i'm dowoon and i'm gay as well

 **Sungjin** **:** well well well we are all gay

 **Jae:** amazing innit

 **Wonpil:** ITS CHEWSDAY INNIT

 **Younghyun:** stop

 **Sungjin:** uh oh someone doesn't like fun

 **Dowoon:** younghyun is boring lawl

 **Younghyun:** sungjin why are your friends jerks

 **Sungjin:** younghyun why are you no fun

 **Jae:** OHHHHHH

 **Sungjin:** you aren't funny <3

 **Jae:** bitch YOU aren't funny

 **Wonpil:** and YOU GUYS are rude

 **Dowoon:** am i the only normal one here

 **Sungjin:** wow nice very nice

 **Wonpil:** yeah <3 anyways i'm just making coffee now\

 **Jae:** I WANT COFFEE

 **Wonpil:** GET YOUR OWN

 **Jae:** :(

 **Wonpil:** okay you can have some

 **Younghyun:** i'm a tea person

 **Dowoon:** i'm a boba tea person

 **Jae:** i like boba

 **Sungjin:** i'm drinking taro boba lol

 **Wonpil:** boba is good

 **Younghyun:** passionfruit is the best boba hehe

 **Sungjin:** you did not

 **Wonpil:** HEE HEE

 **Sungjin:** god


End file.
